Can't let go
by Yumeko Tenshino
Summary: Haruka has a fight with Michiru so out of options she returns to her hometown. She is surprised to find her former bestfriend there, a best friend who gives her the answers to her doubts about Michiru.
1. Chapter I

****

Disclaimer: None of the Sailor Moon characters belong to me.

Hey everyone. Sometime I just wonder about Haruka and why is she like the way she is. I always liked to think that she is not originally from Tokyo. It makes more sense that she is from a small town. Somewhere where she has a past.

I am trying to put in a different character in here that Haruka trusts. A character that can claim that she knows Haruka better than Haruka knows herself other than Michiru. Many fan fictions about Haruka usually give a big part to Michiru. Not that I have anything against Michiru. It's just that I like to think that more people are important to Haruka other than Michiru. She cannot possibly have met Michiru at birth or somewhat.

When she first meets Michiru I thought she seemed a bit lost. This is not about Haruka's past yet it is. It just shows that Haruka decides to go back because she is having problems with Michiru. And she meets people she used to know and love.

Hope you like the story. Just so you know this story is not about Haruka and Michiru not being together. It's just about Haruka herself and those who love and know her. That's all. Since Haruka is my fave char :P

Yueh Miko

***************************

****

Prologue

14-year old Haruka was standing with another girl at the airport. She had a duffle bag in one of her hands. The girl standing next to her had short-cropped strawberry blond hair and gray eyes. The girl was wearing the same type of clothes as Haruka, a lose shirt and blue straight jeans. A tear went down her cheek.

"I can't believe you are leaving," she said.

"I will write," Haruka said.

"Take care, ok?" she said.

"Sure," Haruka replied, "Can't I have a hug before I leave?"

"No!" the girl said but then she hugged Haruka.

"I'll miss you a lot!" she said.

"Me too." Haruka said. Then an announcement came on.

"Last call for flight 887 to Tokyo. All passengers, please board the plane now." Haruka threw the duffle bag over her shoulder and walked away.

"Bye!" the girl called. Haruka turned her face and gave her a short wave. The girl looked at the key in her hand.

"I'll never forget you, Haruka. You were my best friend

*************************************************

****

Chapter 1

Haruka walked through the streets of the town she knew so well. She had never intended to come back here, but here she was. Nothing had changed in the four years she was away. The old playground was still closed, a sign saying private property up on the gate. The paper clung to the railing as if it was snow. The ground had a soda can here and there. Haruka walked down further. A building rose up, looking squat. The flowerbeds around it had roses in it. _Old woman still keeps the building good._ Haruka thought. She walked further down and saw her car. She hopped in and drove toward the school. The houses around were old. Dark was settling in like a fog. There was TV glaring blue in some of the windows. The wind whistled as it blew, it's message somewhere lost. She stopped in front of the school. All the lights were dark, except the tennis court. You can hear the rhythmic sound of the ball swishing back and forth.

Haruka walked toward the court and saw two figures playing. Three other figures were off at the side, standing, waiting, for the end of the game. Haruka recognized the coach instantly. The tired woman looked tired still. Her hair was back in a ponytail, but few of the strands found their way to her face. There were three girls and one boy. A boy and a girl were playing against each other, their eyes concentrating on the ball. The boy threw it and the girl returned it, threw it and returned it, threw it and returned it. A steady rhythm, neither player ready to give in, neither player ready to take the chance. Then a shrill noise went through the air.

"Ok guys!" the coach said, blowing her whistle one more time, "That's enough. Good job." The players stopped and wiped their foreheads. They took water bottles and took down several gulps. They walked toward the exit. The two girls went to the girl's locker room. The girl who was playing earlier stood and talked to the coach. They couldn't see Haruka since they were too far away. The girl talked and talked. Haruka knew she would. She did the same years ago, why should she change now.

Haruka waited tolerantly. The two girls came out of the locker room, but that girl still talked. Finally she stopped and headed toward the locker room. Haruka followed. The girl was oblivious to Haruka.

"Janie-chan," Haruka said to her back and she turned around.

"Haruka-chan!" she screamed as she saw Haruka, "I don't believe this!" she threw her arms around Haruka and her brown hair swished into Haruka's eyes.

"Janie-chan, you're all sweaty," Haruka said, smiling.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she moved away, "I need a shower." She got into the shower room. The locker room was brightly lit. Haruka went to her old locker and traced her finger over the number. Then she looked at the corner where in neat writing it said "Valy + Haruka = friends 4ever." _Oh, those days were so carefree._ Haruka thought. Then Janie interrupted her thoughts.

"So tell me," she called from the shower, "You still want to go all race car driving?"

"No," Haruka said, "Some dreams stay dreams. But I see you still want to be in pro-tennis."

"Yeah," Janie laughed, "Sometimes you just can't let go." With one sentence, she pierced Haruka's heart, cutting it like a knife cuts butter, slicing through slowly. * Just can't let go… * her words echoed in Haruka's mind. Janie came out of the shower, her hair hanging in little tangles around her head.

"Oh, Haruka-chan!" she said, "You won't believe it but Valy-chan came here three days ago."

"Oh," Haruka felt her eyes go wide, "Where is she?"

"Well…um…you see…" Janie muttered. Haruka stared into her green eyes.

"What?"

"She is…uh…really depressed." Janie replied, "You'll find her probably at the bar."

"The bar?" Haruka exclaimed, "I have to go see…"

"Wait," Janie called, "She looks different now."

"What?"

"Her hair, she grew it and has it in two braids on either side of her head. And she must be wearing a dress, not tomboyish clothes. She talks different and walks like a girl. You should see her, she can't even run anymore!" Haruka stared at her in disbelief.

"You are kidding, right?" Haruka asked.

"We all change, Haruka-chan, in one way or the other."

"Thanks Janie-chan," Haruka said walking out, "I gotta go!" She walked out and got in her car. _Can't even run anymore?_ Haruka wondered, _How much did you change, Valy? Is that why you stopped writing to me?_ She drove toward the bar. She had never gone there but still knew where it was. Now that she was 18, she was allowed to go in. When she walked in she saw that almost the whole town over 18 was in there. The place was called "Dancing Shadows" but everyone called it the bar. It had a pool table, a dancing floor, and a nice band, live. It was too showy for the small town, but it was the life of the town. The reason it was called the bar was because they served alcohol in there. The changing lights created an eerie effect. She looked around for Valy, but it was hard to spot her in the crowd.

"Oh, Valy, where are you?" Haruka muttered. She looked at the bartender, decided to ask her. Since this was a small town the bartender should know the regulars and the new people. 

"Is there a new girl, about 18 years old, here?" she asked.

"Sure, honey," the bartender replied, "a gal about 18 or 19 has bin comin here for three days. Should be round here somewhere."

"Can you tell me where she is?" The bartender gave Haruka an annoyed look and then looked around.

"There honey," she pointed with a nod of her head, "On the left corner with the tall man." Haruka turned and saw Valy. She was still the same, yet so different. She was talking to a tall guy. She had on a silky dress, her hair in braids. She was giggling. _Oh hell, she never giggled…_ Haruka thought. She walked toward Valy. Haruka could hear her voice now.

"…Call me Valy-chan, ok?" she was saying to the man.

"Valy?" Haruka said to her. She spun around and her gray eyes focused sharply on Haruka.

"Do I know you?"

****************************

Hope you all liked it ^^ R/R please.


	2. Chapter II

****

A/N Thanks for all the revus, didn't think I'd get any at all ^^ 

***********************************************************************

"You don't know me?" Haruka asked, controlling her voice.

"Well…um…" she narrowed her gray eyes, "actually I do know you…a long time ago." Haruka looked at her watery eyes. _Drunk, obviously,_ She thought.

"It's really stuffy in here," Haruka said, "Come outside."

"First you have to tell me who you are?" she said in a singsong voice, waving her finger in front of Haruka's eyes. Then she giggled.

"Haruka," Haruka replied.

"Haru…ka…" she stuttered, her eyes went wide. She stared at her for a moment and then squealed and hugged her.

"Oh, Haruka! You came back! I thought you would never come back!"

"Let's go outside, Valy," Haruka said, "It's too crowded here."

"No!" Valy said, "Let's dance!" She grabbed Haruka's sleeves and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Valy!" Haruka said, "You have my key, I need my key." But she just kept on dancing.

__

Hell! She dances good…like a girl… Haruka finally gave in and danced. She let the music guide her. Valy was laughing.

"I am glad you came back Haruka!" she said over the music, "So much happened, I have to tell you all about it!" She grabbed Haruka's shirt and suddenly she wasn't laughing anymore. She was crying.

"Valy let's go outside," Haruka said. Valy nodded. Haruka took her outside. The stars were scattered all across the sky. Valy was wiping her tears.

"You want to go home?" Valy nodded again.

"I have my own car now," Haruka said, "A Ferrari 512 M." (That's Haruka's favorite car also.)

"Really?" Valy smiled, more sobered, "Can I see it?"

"Sure," Haruka took her to the car. The car, silvery in the moonlight, looked beautiful just like it always did to Haruka.

"It's beautiful Haruka!" Valy said as she sat in.

"Glad you feel the same," Haruka said. She started the engine and drove to the building she had seen earlier. Valy was looking everywhere but at her. When they reached the building Haruka stopped the engine but didn't get out.

"Why did you come back, Haruka?" she asked quietly.

"Things happen," Haruka replied, "You?"

"Things do happen," she replied.

"Why did you stop writing?"

"You never replied,"

"You know I still read your letters."

"It wasn't the same." Valy looked at her, "You did write once though. Told me about this girl."

"Uh…" Haruka looked at the rear-view mirror, "So, where's Tina now?"

"Don't change the subject, Haruka," Valy said.

"You didn't answer my question," Haruka replied.

"I asked you first," Valy said stubbornly.

"No, you never asked a question." Valy stared as Haruka said that.

"You changed." Valy said.

"At least I look the same."

"I couldn't act like a guy forever. I am a girl."

"What am I then?"

"You were my best friend. Who are you now?"

"I am Haruka." Haruka looked at Valy, returning her stare.

"Come on, Haruka," she said, "if you really need your key, I have it up in my apartment." They left the car. Haruka entered the old building. It felt like she had gone back in time. How many a time had she and Valy gone through this corridor together. The only difference was that back then they were best friends and now they were strangers. They entered the elevators and stood there in silence. They knew each other, but still didn't know each other at all.

"If I wasn't here, how would have you gotten your key?"

"Janie-chan has a spare key to your apartment, remember?"

"Did you go see Janie-chan?" she put her key into her apartment door. The door opened with a creak, showing that it was used a lot. Valy moved aside to let Haruka in.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did see her."

"That's how you found me." Valy smiled, "So Haruka, you still want to be a race-car driver?"

"It was only a dream."

"Dreams come true."

"Not this one." Haruka sat down on the sofa. On the side table there were picture frames. One was Valy at two with her parents on each of her side. The other was Valy and Haruka, when they were thirteen. Both girls had the same hairstyle and same exact clothes on. It was taken on Twin Day at school. The last one was Valy's most recent picture probably. She was wearing a lavender sweater and a white skirt. Beside her stood a guy with red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a jeans shirt and jacket on top of a blue T-shirt. Haruka picked the picture up.

"That's Tina and me," Valy explained. Haruka looked at her with her eyes wide open.

"Yeah, I know," Valy smiled, "She looks a lot like you. She didn't want to be a girl; she just wanted to be a guy. She was the only child and her family owned a barn. Working there made her a guy, basically. She was really lively and all. Always making me smile."

"Was?" Haruka asked, scared to hear the answer.

"That's the reason I came back," Valy looked at Haruka, tears in her eyes, "She was killed a week ago."

****************************************************************

****

A/N Hope everyone liked it, R/R plz 


	3. Chapter III

Haruka stared at Valy.

"You can't be serious," she whispered, "How?"

"It was stupid, really," Valy said, "Tina's father left her land. Someone wanted it and then…" she started crying in mid-sentence. Haruka took her hand and made her sit down on the sofa.

"They had a fight," she said, "Tina won't sell the land to them, and they shot her."

"What?" Haruka gasped.

"…Right in…front of…my eyes…" Valy shook with sobs.

"Oh my god!" Haruka whispered. She hugged her friend.

"It's okay," Haruka said, "You can cry all you want. I'll stay with you, right here."

"I don't want to cry," she pushed Haruka away gently, "I want to let go, but sometimes you just can't let go."

It was the second time Haruka had heard that sentence. It hurt. She just understood the meaning of that sentence too well.

"It's hard to let go, isn't it?" Haruka asked. Valy looked at her.

"What is it, Haruka?" she asked, "Why did you come back?"

"You don't need to know," Haruka replied.

"Okay," she said wiping her tears, "This place is such a mess. I am starving. You want to eat something?" Haruka smiled. She never insisted. She always knew that Haruka would tell eventually.

"I am hungry, too." They went to the kitchen. Valy opened the light. It looked different than it used to. Cleaner, like the kitchen of a girl and not a boy. Haruka looked at Valy. She looked so different. Haruka realized that she had never seen her legs unless Valy wore shorts. She had a slim waist and she had all the curves in the right places. Back when they were young, they looked more like guys. And she also walked different, like a girl.

"What are you looking at?"

"You changed a lot Valy," Haruka said.

"So did you, Haruka."

"Time changes people," Haruka said.

"No," Valy said, "Time doesn't change anything. People change themselves."

"You got a lot smarter," Haruka said, "You are more in control now. Back then you used to just babble and get all emotional."

"And you used to make fun of me by calling me a girl," Valy said, chuckling.

"You are a girl," Haruka said.

"And what are you?" Valy smiled.

"I am Haruka,"

"Did you make a lot of friends in Tokyo?" Valy asked putting a sandwich in front of Haruka. Haruka looked inside it.

"It used to be your favorite,"

"It still is." Haruka replied.

"Tell me about your friends."

"Oh there are too many of them," Haruka replied thinking about the girls, "tell me about yourself."

"Life has been tough," Valy took a bite of her sandwich, "I have faced a couple of dead ends but still I found my way."

"You have changed," Haruka said.

"You said that about 20 times now, Haruka," Valy said, "Stop it!"

"Sure." Valy got up and went somewhere. Haruka did not follow her. Soon she came back and gave her a key.

"Here," she said putting it in Haruka's hand.

"Thanks for keeping it for me," Haruka said.

"You couldn't give it anyone else after the guardian left."

"So what happened to Junua-sensei?" Haruka asked.

"She was left with me, you know." Valy said, "And then on my 18 birthday she left. Said there were other orphans that needed her more than me." Haruka finished the sandwich and got up.

"I should go now," she said, "Thanks."

"You are welcome," Valy leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Take care." Haruka put a hand on her cheek because it was not like the Valy she knew. But then this was not the Valy she knew.

"When you said that you faced a lot of dead ends," Haruka said, "Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"You know what I realized after you left?" Valy said and then answered it herself, "I realized that I depended on you. When I was bullied, you stood up for me. When I cried, you hugged me. When I didn't want to do something, you did it for me. I didn't write to you because I knew I needed to be independent. You had a life in Tokyo. That girl you told me about. I didn't want to tag along after you and ruin your life. I never knew I'd see you again."

"That's good." Haruka said, "You act more independent now. But don't blame it all on yourself. I was too protective. I always do that to people."

"I made you protective." Valy said. Haruka just shook her head.

"I have to leave," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Valy said, "Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"How long do you plan to stay?"

"As long as it takes." And with that she left.

            Haruka opened her apartment and walked inside. It was clean. Too clean. _It shouldn't be clean_ Haruka thought. Then she realized that Valy probably had come in here. There was a letter on the table. Haruka picked it up. It was from one of her old friends, Suras.

It went:

_Dear Haruka-chan,_

_            Valy-chan opened the door for me so I could put this letter here. I am leaving too. Valy-chan will be leaving in a week or so too. Only Janie-chan has decided to stay. When you come back, and I know you will because you left some of your most important things here so don't tell me otherwise, you probably won't see me. And I know for sure I am not coming back because I packed up all my things, sold the junk and gave the key of my apartment back. But I want you to know you will always be my friend because we all belong in the same herd. You, me, Valy-chan, and Janie-chan. We were all orphans. And no matter what, I will never forget you or anyone else. I left this letter cause I didn't get to see you when you left. But I know you will read this, for sure._

_                        Your good friend,_

_                                    Suras-chan._

Haruka smiled at the letter. In her whole life she never got along with any guy, except maybe Suras-chan because like Suras-chan said, "we all belong in the same herd." Haruka looked around in the other rooms. There were pictures here and there. She had no pictures of her parents put up. She didn't like to think about them too much. She went down to her car and brought her duffle bag up. In there she looked for something. After shuffling around for a minute, she took a picture of Michiru out and put it right next to a picture of Valy.


	4. Chapter IV

****

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, please R/R

Haruka got up the next day and took a shower. Then she decided to call up Janie-chan but realized she didn't know her phone number. She looked out the window. It was early. She always had been an early person. She liked to run in the morning when the sun was rising. It was never too cold or too hot. Just right. She couldn't see the sun rise from her window. It faced west. She knew the east must be reddish orange. But the west was dark, almost black. No, it was somewhere between black and purple. She stood there looking into the oblivion for a long time. So long that when she snapped out of it, the horizon in front of her was light blue. She then decided to go see Valy. Back in the old days Valy always got up early to run with Haruka, but now she probably didn't run anymore.

Haruka left her apartment and walked down the hall to Valy's. She wanted to knock, but twisted the doorknob instead, just to see if it was open. It wasn't close, that's for sure. She walked in. Sunlight was streaming in the living room. The room was very warm. There was clatter in the kitchen. Haruka could hear the water running. She could here someone moving about. She walked in. Valy was washing dishes and gasped when she saw Haruka.

"Sorry," Haruka said, not looking so sorry at all. She looked at Valy. Her hair was in braids, but she wore a headband to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She was wearing a sweatshirt and running shorts.

"You still run." It was a statement more than a question.

"Why wouldn't I?" Valy asked.

"No reason." Haruka replied.

"You have any thing planned for today?" Valy asked.

"No," Haruka replied, "Maybe I'll go see Janie-chan in the afternoon."

"It's going to rain in the afternoon." Valy said, very matter of fact-ly.

"Oh," Haruka said, "I found Suras-chan's letter."

"That's good." Valy said, "He left a year after you. Packed up everything and told us that he'd never come back."

"I said that too," Haruka said.

"He didn't come back," Valy replied, "But you did."

"So did you."

"This is not my first time back," Valy replied, "I come here almost every summer."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Sometimes you just can't let go." Valy said.

"You know how sick I am of that sentence?" Haruka asked.

"It's the truth." Valy replied, "And truth, Tenou Haruka, is bitter."

"You've gotten too wise for my taste," Haruka said and went exploring. She went to Valy's bedroom. There was a laptop on a desk. Her bed was neatly made. A picture of Tina was on the bedside table along with an empty glass of water. There was a dress sitting neatly on the bed and a sleeping gown on the chair by the desk. Haruka went back to the kitchen because she suddenly felt like she was invading Valy's privacy.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" Valy asked and Haruka shook her head.

"Want scrambled eggs with…uh…" Valy looked into the fridge, "Orange juice or apple juice or milk…or maybe coffee…and bread or bagel?"

"Coffee and bagel with scrambled eggs," Haruka said seating herself on the dining table. Valy suddenly started moving along faster in the kitchen. Gathering things here and there. She took out two bagels.

"Toasted?" to which Haruka nodded. She threw the bagels into the toaster and took out some coffee. Then she poured the eggs into the frying pan and ran to the fridge to take out the orange juice. Then she ran back to the frying pan and moved the eggs around then came back to take out the juice. Sticking the juice back into the fridge she went and moved the eggs around again. Then she took two plates out and put the toasted bagels in them. Ran to the coffee and checked on it. Took the milk out and took the eggs out of the frying pan and into the plates. Took sugar and milk and put them on the table and went back to take the coffee out in a cup. Putting the coffee on the table she went back to get the plates.

Haruka watched all this with bewilderment. She stared at Valy when she sat down across from her. Valy laughed.

"Don't want to be late for work," she answered the unasked question, "I work at the bakery whenever I am here. Nothing much to do around here, you know."

"I suppose I could work somewhere too." Haruka said more to herself.

"You could help out the coach with the track team," Valy suggested, "That is until school finishes. Which is what, a couple of weeks? But there is a big meet coming up in two weeks."

"I guess so," Haruka said, "So what do you do around here for fun?"

"Janie-chan has tennis practice and work in the afternoon. And now I am working too." Valy replied, "At night we usually hit the bar. But if we are not in the mood we go to the creek and spend time talking."

"Talking?" Haruka asked ludicrously.

"Yes," Valy replied, "There is always plenty to talk about, plenty to learn about each other."

"I see," Haruka replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Valy asked.

"I am probably gonna go to the school, see Janie-chan, see the track thing," Haruka replied nonchalantly, easing back into her chair as she moved her egg around, "Then will probably 'hit the bar.'"

"Okay," Valy finished her juice and took her plate to the sink. She looked at the microwave clock. It was 9:30. "I gotta get ready. I have to be there at 10."

"It's only 9:30!" Haruka said, astonished.

"Don't look so surprised," Valy said, "I am sweaty and need a shower. When you are done eating you can leave or stay. Whichever. I don't care but if you leave lock the door." Valy said despite the fact that knew Haruka wouldn't lock the door. She went to her bedroom. Haruka heard the bathroom door being closed and then the faint sound of the shower. She finished her breakfast and left, forgetting to lock the door behind her.

Haruka was dancing and Valy was watching form a far away table. Janie slid into the chair across from Valy.

"She dances good," Janie commented, looking at Haruka, "I thought she isn't the type who would dance."

"She's drunk." Valy said matter of fact-ly.

"Oh," Janie replied, "I didn't think she would be the type who would drink either." Valy laughed.

"You're probably right," she said, "But she's stressed. She wouldn't even talk about it. I don't want to press but I am worried…" they heard a crash and looked for the source of the noise. Valy and Janie both stood up as soon as they saw that Haruka was the cause. She was swinging her fist at someone.


	5. Chapter V

**

* * *

A/N** I don't wanna sit here and clarify anything I am writing here. Only one thing: You don't like it, then don't read it please. Just don't go around and flame me for it.

* * *

Haruka was about to punch the guy in front of her when Valy grabbed her wrist. Janie went to the guy Haruka was about to punch and dragged him away quickly muttering some excuse to him.

"Haruka!" Valy hissed, "You are gonna get yourself in trouble."

"Lemme go!" Haruka said a bit too loudly. Valy only tightened her grip.

"Let's go out side," she half dragged Haruka around the dancers and to the door. At the door she turned around and looked for Janie. At eye contact, she waved at her and left.

"What is your problem?" Haruka demanded, once outside.

"Nothing," Valy said calmly. There was a park not far away. She lead Haruka toward it but Haruka broke away. She started walking her own way and entered an alley.

"What are you doing, Haruka?" Valy asked, putting a hand on Haruka's arm. Haruka jerked it off.

"None of your business," Haruka said which got Valy angry. She grabbed Haruka's shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Haruka was way taller and stronger than Valy yet she was drunk which made it quiet easy to push her.

"Snap out of it!" Valy said, almost yelling. Haruka narrowed her eyes at Valy and then sighed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me." Valy said a little more gently this time. Haruka pushed her away.

"Leave me alone Valy," she said. Valy tried to grab her arm but she jerked it off and ran. Valy sweared under her breath and then took her heels off. Holding her shoes in her hand she ran after Haruka. It took a while, but she caught up to Haruka. She grabbed Haruka's arm a little too violently and stopped her. Her feet ached.

"What is your problem!" she yelled this time, "You need to learn how to treat other people. Maybe that's why you had an argument with your girlfriend." Valy said it before she could realize what she was saying.

"Fuck off!" Haruka said, "You don't even know if that is what happened!"

"Well, if you thought of me like your best friend, you would've told me by now!" she said, then put her shoes back on and started to walk away, knowing it stung Haruka.

"Wait!" Haruka called. Valy stopped despite not wanting to. Haruka came in front of her and put both of her hands on Valy's shoulders.

"I am sorry." Haruka said. Valy wouldn't look at her. "Please, Valy." She pleaded. Valy sighed and finally looked at her. They both stared at each other then before Valy khew it Haruka suddenly leaned in close and kissed her. Valy cringed at the taste of alcohol in her mouth, but she didn't protest. Haruka left her mouth and kissed her neck.

"Haruka!" Valy said but Haruka continued.

"Haruka…" She said again but Haruka kissed her mouth again to make her quite. The she went back to her neck. Valy firmly but gently pushed her away.

"Let's go back, Haruka." Valy said, "It's very dark here." They walked back, but not to the bar, to Haruka's car.

"Can I drive Haruka?" Valy asked, knowing it was a dangerous question.

"No," Haruka looked at her sharply.

"Please?" she grabbed Haruka's jacket and tugged.

"Do you think I am too drunk too drive?" Haruka arched her eyebrows.

"Course not!" Valy lied, "I just want to drive your car cause I love it so much." Haruka sighed and Valy took the keys out of her jacket pocket.

"Thank you!" she said cheerfully, even if cheerful was the last thing she was feeling. She sat at the driver's seat and waited for Haruka to sit down then she drove back to the apartments.

* * *

Haruka was feeling exhausted but didn't want to sleep yet. Valy walked into her apartment.

"You kept it pretty clean." Haruka commented.

Valy just shrugged. Haruka walked into her bedroom and Valy followed her. _She probably wants to make sure I fall asleep,_ Haruka thought aggravated. Valy suddenly picked up Michiru's picture from the night table.

"Is that her?"

"Yes, that's Michiru." Haruka replied sitting down on her bed. They both studied Michiru's picture. Michiru had a swimsuit on, and she looked graceful as ever, outright beautiful.

"She's beautiful." Valy echoed Haruka's thoughts, then she put the picture back and sat down next to Haruka.

"Listen, about what happened…" Haruka started but Valy cut her off.

"It's okay," she said, "It kinda reminded me of what happened when we were young. You know, when we first found out that we were both…different." Haruka looked at her remembering. She reached up and started opening Valy's braids. When her hair was down Haruka fluffed it up a bit.

"You look good like that." Haruka said.

"Remember when we told Janie-chan and Suras-chan?" Valy said, still lost in the past.

"They didn't hate us like we thought they would," Haruka said.

"Yeah," Valy replied, "They even thought that we were dating."

"That was absurd," Haruka said, "Us dating."

"Why was it absurd?"

"Cause back then you didn't look…" she trailed off.

"What? Like a girl?" Valy asked.

"Yes." Haruka looked at her as Valy closed her eyes.

"Back then, and even now, we are girls," Valy said, "You can't deny that. No matter how much you try, Haruka. Some things just slip. The way you dance, the way you sit. The way you talk, sometimes. And even the way you swing punches at guys who say that you can't fight."

"What's wrong with swinging punches?" Haruka asked

"Well," Valy started, her eyes still closed, "You see, you are self conscious about it. That is why you start swinging punches at everyone. But Haruka, you don't have to prove yourself. Those who love you know you are strong. Why go around proving it to everyone?"

"You know what Valy?" Haruka started, "It feels like you know all about me but I don't know you."

"Consider this," Valy said, "You were given a character sketch of me on a piece of paper. By mistake you lost half of the page. You knew the first half of my character but not the second half. And right now you just found the second half. And you are realizing things about me that weren't in the first half of the page."

"That makes sense," Haruka said and then reached up to stroke Valy's cheek with the back of her hand.

"You know you are so much like Michiru. Smart, responsible..." Haruka said, "And…beautiful." She ran her hand through Valy's hair. And still Valy didn't open her eyes.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Valy asked.

"Yes," Haruka said, "I am just scared that she doesn't love me anymore."

* * *

A/N Do not kill me…I am not against Haruka/Michiru…; ) R/R plz…


	6. Chapter VI

**

* * *

A/N **Sadly so this is the last chapter. Just when I was starting to get reviews too. Problem is this story is not like my other stories. I wrote this a year ago. And it was sitting in my computer just like that. Recently I found it and decided to just put it up. But back then I didn't go into much details so I made it very small. And kept a whole lot of explanations out. And since I needed to create believable OCs I decided not to make it a whole damn romance with Haruka and my OC char Valy. So I just left it here. Well I ended it here. It's sort of like a chapter of Haruka's life that was left unended before and now is being finished so she can move on. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is probably my favourite work from everything I have wrote so far.

* * *

"Why do you think that?" Valy asked, finally opening her eyes.

"We had an argument," Haruka said, half smiling because Valy had guessed right.

"And?" Valy asked.

"It was different then our other…disagreements. Probably the only real argument we've ever had. I couldn't take it so I left. I left a note saying I will be back sooner or later."

"And you came here?"

"Yes," Haruka said, "But I miss her. Sometimes you just can't let go."

"I thought you were sick of that sentence," Valy raised her eyebrows.

"I am, because it matches how I feel perfectly." Haruka smiled.

"I think you should go back." Valy said looking at Michiru's picture.

"I should?" Haruka asked.

"Even if she doesn't love you, at least she is alive. You can see her laugh and smile," Valy said, her voice cracking, "You never really know when you would lose someone. You should always make every moment count."

"I am sorry," Haruka said.

"This isn't about me Haruka," Valy said, "It's about regretting. I don't want you regretting anything, ever."

"I should go back, shouldn't I?" Haruka asked.

"You know you want to," Valy replied. Haruka looked at Valy closely. Her friend had so drastically changed that it scared her. For a second she wished the old Valy was back. But then again the old Valy would have never understood Haruka like this Valy did. _What happened that changed her like this?_ Haruka wondered.

"Whatcha looking at?" Valy asked giving Haruka a half smile.

"Trying to figure out whether I like the new Valy as much as I liked the old one," Haruka shrugged.

"I used to be your shadow…" Valy closed her eyes again as if taking a journey down memory lane.

"Was that so bad?" Haruka wondered out loud.

"It wasn't at that time. But after you left…what's a shadow without it's owner?" Valy smiled lazily, "After you left…well…I was lost…I asked myself who I was and no answer would come to me. I was just a shadow who had been separated from her owner. It hurt. And I knew somehow I had to change. I couldn't stay your shadow forever."

"I just didn't expect you to find you like this," Haruka shook her head and looked away.

"You wanna know what annoys you the most?" Valy whispered.

"Hm?"

"You see Michiru in me, that's what," Valy said tilting her head to one side and meeting Haruka's teal eyes, "You ran away from her only to find someone just like her. Isn't that it, Haruka?"

"I suppose," Haruka just shrugged, "Does it irritate you though?"

"What does?"

"That I see Michiru in you?"

"No," Valy smiled, "Because I see Tina in you." They sat there in comfortable silence pondering eachother's words.

* * *

The constant knocking on the door woke Haruka up. She went and opened the door to find Valy standing there with a big suitcase in her hand.

"Valy?"

"I am leaving Haruka."

"Huh?" Haruka asked all groggy, "Where? Why?"

"I am leaving, to never come back again." Valy replied, "I am letting go of the past, of us and of you."

* * *

Haruka remembered her conversation with Valy at the airport.

"So you packed everything and returned the key?" she had asked.

"Yes," Valy had replied, "It's hard to let go, but I can't hang on my past forever. My past includes this place, and you, so I have to make sure that I leave this place and never come back again…and never see you again either."

"How can you say that?" Haruka had asked.

"It's hard but I have to do it. I saw you one last time and that makes everything better. To know you are with someone you love and that…that you didn't forget me," Valy had said. This time it was Valy who had turned and waved at Haruka as she walked away from Haruka's life. Haruka had come back and packed everything. She went to the owner of the apartment and gave the key back. She was letting go too. Letting go of Valy and her past. Forever. After saying goodbye to Janie-chan, she went to the airport. She made an important phone call from there before she boarded the plane.

Epilogue

Michiru looked through the crowds for Haruka. She had missed her so much in the three days Haruka had been away. Then suddenly she saw Haruka walking toward her. When they were face-to-face Haruka stared at her but did not move closer.

"Michiru," she started, "I…" but Michiru put her fingers on Haruka's lips.

"Shhh," she said, "It's okay, as long as you promise never to leave me again," And then they hugged promising to never let go.

…Hold a friend's hand through times of trial,

Let her find love through a hug and a smile;

But also know when to let go…

For each and everyone of us must learn to grow…

(Sharon A. Heilbrunn)

* * *

A/N The end…hope everyone liked it. R/R one last time. Thanks for reading.


End file.
